Hot All Over
by Jesse the Storyteller
Summary: [During Ch 25] Mari runs out of the hotel room and sits on the balcony, where she imagines what would have happened if she and Akko hadn't stopped...


This takes place during Chapter 25, during/right after Mari runs out of the room after Akko had been squirming on her in the bed ;)

_**"After what happened with Akko, I couldn't go back to the room. The cold evening breeze didn't help… My body still felt hot… All over…" -**_Mari's thoughts from Chapter 26

Her knee was between my thighs, sliding higher and higher. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from moaning. What was she doing? Doesn't she realize how hard this is for me? She doesn't need to make it worse-

Her breath was hot against my neck and I could feel her heartbeat warring with mine. I wanted to touch her, to pull her hard against me and kiss the soft curve of her neck, right along her hairline and hear her whisper-

"Mari," the real Akko breathed in my ear.

_Oh god._

_ I can't do this._

I pushed Akko off of me and scrambled up, running blindly. There were tears in my eyes and an ache between my legs that almost hurt as badly as the ache in my heart.

I pulled the balcony door open and threw myself into the cold air. A sob broke from my throat and I sank down, clinging to the rails. "Akko," I whimpered. My face was flaming red and my hot tears did nothing to cool it. My body was misted in sweat. From shame or embarrassment or unrealized desire – I was burning from the inside out.

Her hands on me, her arm brushing against my chest… _god, Akko! _I dug the heels of my hands into my eyes.

_I want her so badly. I __**need**__ her. _My body was throbbing now with need for her. Usually I can distract myself as long as I don't get too close but now, now…

Her body was so soft and warm. Touching her filled every part of me with electricity.

_And fire._

The tears were drying and the fear was fading. All of the intense emotions were settling down into a resolved calm. I leaned back and shut the door so the cold air wouldn't bother anyone. The wind fluttered the hem of my nightshirt but I could barely feel it.

What if I hadn't run? What if our friends hadn't been there? What if her leg had kept moving up, her hand running along my side, her breath on my neck turning into kisses? Akko's lips on my throat, her tongue on my collarbone, her teeth tugging at the bow on my shirt.

Her hands would've moved to my waist then back up, under my clothes, against my skin, her hair tickling my face. I would breathe her in, the scent of her hair products and perfume. She would brush against my breasts and I would moan softly.

I could almost feel the weight of her body against mine. My pulse, finally calm in the quiet of the night, began to pick up speed.

I'd pull off her nightgown and she'd take off mine. She'd shift so that our bodies were pressed against each other – nothing between us but fabric. Her hands would slide along my back and we would lay next to each other, side by side, entwined. "Akko," I'd whisper. She'd smile and I'd surprise her, kissing her passionately and exploring her curves.

We would move together, her tongue tasting me. Her mouth would find my breast and take my nipple into her mouth, making me moan her name again as her hands slip lower and lower down my body.

Sitting on the balcony floor, I moved my hand down my own body. Our rooms were stories above the city and everyone else was asleep by now. I was completely alone. Sighing, I sat back against the hotel wall.

As I imagined her sliding a hand under the waistband of my pajama pants, I did it to myself. She would trace light circles against my skin, the way I was doing now, teasing me lightly as she flicked a tongue against my nipple. When she finally slipped a finger between my lips-

"Akko," I said aloud, twirling my own finger over my wetness.

Her hands would be soft and gentle, swirling her tongue over my nipples in time with her movements. She would wrap her legs against me, her entire body writhing in sync with mine. I'd tangle my fingers in her hair as her teeth graze my nipple. Together we would move, all hands and heat and passion, our breath and hearts racing faster, moans escaping us. She would be unable to stop herself from pushing herself against my hips. Her fingers would move faster and faster, dipping inside me when they got too dry.

"Mari," I remembered the sound of my name on her lips and replayed it in my mind, over and over, imagining what it would be like to hear it spoken higher and louder. "Mari!"

"Ah… ah… Akko!" I cry out as I finger myself, one hand squeezing my nipple beneath my shirt.

We move together as we finally climax. We gasp and take in each other's breath, trying to be quiet, trying not to scream.

My hand is soaked and imaginary Akko's hand is soaked as well. I bite my lip, embarrassed.

What am I doing out here? To myself? My face burns red and immediately my fantasy Akko is gone. The concrete of the balcony is cold beneath my thin pajamas but I am too afraid to face her now. If things were awkward before, they're going to be terrible now.

And besides, I'm too exhausted to move.

I rest my head against the wall and tuck my arms around my body. The heat of my fantasy still fills me with warmth and the chill of the night doesn't bother me. _I'll go back inside in a little while_, I tell myself as I close my eyes and let myself drift.

* * *

**AN**: This is my first fanfic ... ever. I was really terrified about getting things wrong. u_u;; Hopefully it wasn't too awful! Thank you for reading!


End file.
